


Jealousy

by fireworksinthenight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireworksinthenight/pseuds/fireworksinthenight
Summary: Drabble set in the 2012 universe. Anonymous Foot Soldier speaking. Warning: mention of violence.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the turtles.

I've known her since she was a baby girl. I was entrusted with her safety when she was a toddler.

For years, I made sure she wanted for nothing. Of course, I had my orders. My life depended on her well-being. But let me tell you, freak, you can't watch a little girl grow up and feel nothing. Not when you have a human heart.

_Your blades meet mine in that dark alleyway. You're moving swiftly, as if you don't wear a blasted shell. How can a turtle be so fast?_

She never knew my name – I always stayed in the shadows. I like to think that I made her childhood more comfortable, that I helped her grow up.

I'm proud to witness how powerful, how dangerous she has become. Our little Foot princess.

_You're suddenly spinning, throwing a shuriken and shouting Purple's name. Somehow, you saw one of us coming at him from behind, even though I'm fighting you with all my might._

She will never be yours, do you hear me? You're revolting me, freak. You shouldn't exist. That Hamato Yoshi spared you, that he raised you – this is beyond me.

_Between the two of us, I'm the most experienced. I was a ninja before you learned how to walk. How come I can't defeat you in a single, powerful strike?_

I know she spared you once. I told my Master, the Shredder. She was in trouble, then. I was watching when he threatened her – when he allowed his sharp blades to wander near her neck – and for the first time in my life, I questioned my loyalty.

_You're persistent, you know that? Like vermin. We can't get rid of you, no matter how hard we try. And believe me, we try really hard._

I know she spared you twice – and worse, that she _helped_ you - and this time, I said nothing. Master Shredder will have my head if he ever learns about it. It's your fault, freak – your fault if I lied to him, even by omission.

_My sword slips from my grasp. I didn't see that move coming. I'm disarmed now, disarmed and exhausted – and you're still moving as swiftly as you did when our fight began, dancing in the shadows as if they were yours to play with. Despite your ugly appearance, you're graceful when you fight, freak. I'll grant you that._

I'm glad she's not here tonight, so I don't have to witness her fight you. Tease you, play with you, with more joy than she has displayed in years.

_Your blade is under my chin. A jolt of your fingers and I will choke on my own blood. You're looking at me now. I don't want to look back at you – monsters shouldn't be allowed to have such deep blue eyes. Even now, in the middle of a fight, they are more serene than Master Shredder's ever were – not that I dared to look at them more than once in my life._

_I learn from my mistakes._

I've seen first-hand how she looks at you. You don't know her like I do – don't you dare believe otherwise.

No matter how much she pretends to hate you, she doesn't. I know it in my soul.

_You're retreating now, signaling to the others – your so-called brothers – to follow you, and the four of you disappear in the night with our precious cargo. Why are you sparing me? You should have killed me. I would have killed you, had our roles been reversed. Now I'll have to find you again, to fight you again, until you have no choice but to finish the job._

We've already lost her.

I'll never say it aloud, but it's true nonetheless.

_Don't you understand, freak? I want you to kill me._

It's only a matter of time before her father finds out, and when that happens, I don't want to be there.


End file.
